Transmissions for mobile construction vehicles, such as track-type tractors, tend to generate high noise levels. In addition, the transmission is normally mounted directly on the frame of the vehicle to subject it to vibrations occasioned during operation of the vehicle over uneven terrain and the like. The noise problem becomes particularly apparent with respect to a bell housing employed as a protective cover for the transmission which tends to function as a sounding chamber which amplifies the noise generated by the transmission.